The Forbidden Prom (A loli love story)
by InsaneRapidFanfictionist
Summary: Kanna finds herself ready to go to prom with Saikawa finally. Tohru helps Kanna to prepare and ends up getting them in a stick situation.


The Forbidden Prom

( _A loli love story_ )

It was mid-December and every persons in the school that Kanna goes to was getting ready to delve into the realm of lust and greed and power and cocaine and trafficking and directing traffic and cocaine trafficking and sex trafficking and sex slave trafficking and powdered donuts. Kanna herself as a dragon was feeling more than ready to go to prom. She had urges, after all she was in third grade. The teacher raised her hand seductively and got Kanna insta-gayer than she already was. She had a major crush on her fellow class percipient and best loli friend, Saikawa-kun. She was thinking of racist ways to make Saikawa love her and this would be her ultimate supreme excellent cool erotic chance to get down and dirty and laid by Saikawa.

She left school just as she came after reading a hot mildly racist porno given to her by Shouta one of her other best cohorts. However, he was intimately sexual with all his friends and attempted to commit sexual harassment towards Kanna at least 2,690,776 times, she counted. After opening the door she shouted tadaima which is like I'm home in Japanese or some shit. She was groped by Tohru her adopted sister who was rubbing herself with erotic butter.

"Tohru what the heckle!" she yelled in a scary unconstitutional manly fashion.

"Kanna I thought you liked it when I exercise my verbal communication skills?" exclaimed Tohru like a dog in heat.

"I do tohru but penis butt ass dick in a horse." Exclaimed Kanna

"Cool bean Kanna, I'll help you get ready for the prom." Exclaimed Tohru

They disappeared to get Miss Kobayoshi. They cummed into her room to find her maturbating furiously whomest playing the mobile club penguin. She was veey good at it and was a level 69 Grand Torino wizard. They decided to just go for it. They started driving and Kanna couldn't put on her seat belt because her thighs were too damn THICC. She didn't put on the seat belt and Tohru started to drive eligible for a new Mcdonalds siracha burger because she had a coupon and 11 DUIs just enough to make the cashier fucking terrified. Upons arrival unto her uncertain, certain destination she started pulling cash out of Kanna's ass. It was covered in poop stains but was not too damaged. They pulled up to pay and the cashier was so distraught at the idea of illegal lolis and she started to dissected the burger meat and gave them their meal for free. Kannas' first irrational idea was to eat the burger and she did, getting the sauce all over her underwear because she liked putting her burgers into her pants.

"Kanna damn! You are making a philosophical mess in your pants." Exclaimed Tohru agitated. Kanna also peed herself a whole bunch. They started to drive home with a shared antagonistic pain. On their drive home they saw Fafanir who appreciated being called Faf-kun on the street corner.

They asked him what kind of physical excursion he was participating in. He told them he wanted to become a male gigolo. Tohru was amazed and suddenly wanted a sex change just so she could become one. However, that would ruin the idea of her lesbian attraction to miss Kobayoshi, so she decided against it. Kanna was still crying from being complexly filthy.

They arrived home and Kanna instantly cleaned in the family tub, with Tohru to help her. Kanna was getting ready for bed and she started to lay down. As she laid down she thought about how much she had learned about the prom. However, Kanna never told Tohru about the prom yet. Perhaps tomorrow Shouta could help.

Kanna awoke moaning loudly while slurping raviolis at incredible speeds. Shouta arrived early to help out with the prom. So they were off to pick out a dress. A man with a large beard and an odd hat came out to see them. Shouta screamed.

"What's the matter Shouta?" Kanna asked.

"This isn't a dress place, that's a Jewish doctor!" watch out, he is going to give us a prostate exam!

"Ok Kanna, time to drop your pants." Exclaimed the Jewish doctor while rubbing his hands and taking out money from his pockets, which was awfully deep in his semi-sexual pantyhose. He began to take off his Lederhosen as he slammed his finger into Kannas' wet disgusting pudding cup that she bought. The doctor was quite a barbarian and ate it with his beard.

"Thank you Kanna." He exclaimed as he used his beard as wings and flew away.

"Hey the prostate exam wasn't so bad." Exclaimed Kanna. Shouta stared at her, exclaimed Shouta.

Kanna began to give herself a prostate exam and shouta started to watch eagerly waiting for the commercial to end so he could see some female on self-action. Although, they never ended and he exploded. Like he actually died and will never be in the story again.

Kanna was confused but she was ready for the prom that she would be delighted to go to. She began getting ready with lady Tohru and they left. Tohru had asked shouta to the prom so she left Kanna alone at Saikawa.

"Shouta are you ready?" exclaimed Tohru. He tried to look manly but on the inside he was crying because he knew he would have to go see Shouta's funeral later. Since previously he died but was resurrected by a mystical gay fairy dressed as a Jewish doctor, from a magical prostate exam. Tohru knew he suffered from prostate exams so she went easy while dancing his him.

"Shouta I had a wonderful night, thanks for everything."

THE END


End file.
